


A Rainy Day

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Encouragement, Gen, Mental Instability, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, Police officers, Spidey, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think your existence is pointless, life is pointless, that no one wants you, and you're a burden to everyone: a waste of time and space," he continued.</p><p>Eyebrows furrowing furiously, Sarah yelled back at him. "And how would you know that, huh? How would the famous menace Spider-Man know that?"</p><p>Spidey straightened his head back slightly and swallowed, "Because I've felt that way too. Still do sometimes actually, what with being a "menace" and all. And the amount of bad things I've seen and experienced as Spider-Man, no one should ever have to deal with. It's a burden I carry every day, but I must move on. If I didn't, I'd crash and burn, and then I wouldn't be able to help the people in need," he responded.</p><p> </p><p>Or the time when Spidey talked a woman down from committing suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

Rain droplets splashed on the pavement, falling from the dark vapour clouds weighing heavily in the sky, being sprayed up as car wheels drove past, scattering the swirling pools collecting in the gutters in all different directions. The day was promising to be a miserable one, as pedestrians all hid under wide umbrellas, trickles of water pattering down the giant glass windows of the buildings as Sarah stood, not caring about the wetness soaking through her, on the top of a tall skyscraper.

Sarah thought the weather reflected her mood perfectly. The rain, mixing with her salty tears as they trickled down her cheeks, reminded her of why she was here.

Life - it sounded like such a happy, joyous word, but to Sarah, it was nothing but a burden, a curse she had to live with every day. A curse she wanted to end.

Looking down, she watched some children play in the growing puddles, giggling as they jumped and splashed, not a care in the world. Oh how she wished she could be like them, careless and free. But they didn't realise; they didn't know what was coming for them, what horrors they would face.

Sarah's eyes wandered over the scene many stories below her, until her gaze lingered on the red and blue lights shining from several different parked police cars, bringing her back to the present, as she remembered her position.

"Miss, Miss, come on. Would you please step away from the ledge, you don't have to do this!" came the voice of an officer projected through a megaphone from further behind her, where several cops had come up to the roof, sheltered under umbrellas of their own, as they tried to persuade her to come back to safety.

Sarah looked back up at the clouds, and sighed. They'd been trying to negotiate with her for about fifteen minutes now, but she was having none of it. They didn't understand; no one would understand...

Sarah straightened up, preparing for what she'd come here to do, when there was a slight patter of footsteps behind her, and the droning sound of the cops disappeared into the sound of rain falling: silence filling the rooftop.

Frowning slightly, and wondering what the disturbance was, she turned around.

There, standing but a few meters behind her, was Spider-Man, open in the rain, water drenching his suit. He just stood, unmoving, eye lenses unusually penetrating as they stared right back at her, water droplets crashing onto his form, unprevented.

For a moment, she just stared back at him, her attention taken as his sudden entrance consumed her thoughts.

All too soon the second passed though, and Sarah composed herself, putting on a sturdy face. "Well?" she said to Spidey's still form.

Spidey shifted slightly, and she saw him swallow, suit plastered to his skin moving with his throat, causing a wave of curiosity to flow through her, before he finally spoke.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong," he simply said, the words coming out of his mouth striking her like a brick, causing her face to squish into a frown, and her lips to pull taut.

"Is that right?" she said, "and how would you know? How would you know what I'm thinking? You don't know anything," she finished, turning back around again.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Spidey asked in return.

Sarah whipped around. "I don't need to," she said venomously.

Spidey sighed. "Life gets horrible sometimes, but you carry on. We have to. There are so many good things out there despite the bad; you just have to focus on them. I know how you feel," he said sincerely.

"No!" Sarah stabbed, refusing to listen.

"You think your existence is pointless, life is pointless, that no one wants you, and you're a burden to everyone: a waste of time and space," he continued.

Eyebrows furrowing furiously, Sarah yelled back at him. "And how would you know that, huh? How would the famous menace Spider-Man know that?"

Spidey straightened his head back slightly and swallowed, "Because I've felt that way too. Still do sometimes actually, what with being a "menace" and all. And the amount of bad things I've seen and experienced as Spider-Man, no one should ever have to deal with. It's a burden I carry every day, but I must move on. If I didn't, I'd crash and burn, and then I wouldn't be able to help the people in need," he responded.

Sarah stopped, gaping.

Spidey continued, "You see yourself as a failure, don't you? A disgrace to the world, and that you're better off not to be in it? A mistake...but that's not true. None of it's true. 'Cause you're not any of those things, no one is," he said softly, shaking his head in expression slightly towards the end.

"But I am," she fumed, before turning around again, looking at the dizzying heights below her. "I'm not like you."

"You're precious. Why would I be here saving everyone if they weren't, if _you_ weren't? Life is such a valuable thing, and I can't bear to see it wasted," Spidey retorted.

"Why do you even bother, _Spidey?_ It's not like they care, or want to be saved. They just shun you," she said with bitterness. "You're wasting your time trying to be the good guy, no one appreciates it," she continued.

Spidey gulped hard at the cruel attack of her words, and Sarah smirked slightly at the response.

"So, is that what you want to do, bring other people down just like they did you, so that you'll push me away, push help away, and then you can get on with what you were doing without the knowledge that I'll just catch you if you did?" Spidey asked. "Doing this will not change the evil; will not make things better, only worse. You'll be giving in to the ways of this world, giving in to the voices that say you're useless, or a bad person, instead of fighting it," Spidey addressed.

Sarah's face fell, and she yet again spun around, only this time she marched the small distance between her and the hero and slammed Spidey in the chest violently, causing him to stumble back, before slamming him in the chest again.

"Leave me alone," she growled at him, and then stormed back to the edge of the roof.

"You know that's something I can't do," Spidey's voice suddenly came from right behind her a few seconds later, and she swung her hand round in order to slap him, but he just leaned casually out of the way.

"Why are you doing this you freaky spider-ahh," she was cut off as Spidey grabbed her shoulders firmly, moving right up in her face with those eyes staring at her.

"Because I care, alright? I care! It would hurt me if you took your life, it would hurt me if someone just died because they thought they were unloved or let the weight of this world pull them down. You only get to live once, and then that's it, it's all you get. It's a gift you've received, not a curse, and there is still so much out there that you can enjoy and experience. Don't give it up, even if it's only for me," he exploded, puffing, and she heard the painful crack in his voice, the waver in his confidence.

Not being able to take it all anymore, tears started pouring down her cheeks, (despite the straight face she was trying to pull), and she broke.

She sobbed, crying and crying. Spidey gently pulled her in his arms, and she wrapped herself around the red and blue form, the only thing keeping her from going mentally over the edge.

Spidey breathed out heavily at her breakdown, and tucked his chin tighter over her shoulder, rubbing her back in light circles as her frame shook with sobs that racked her entire body. This was an all too familiar setting, as Spidey had witnessed this way too many times, but just like every other occasion, he just stayed there for the girl, as a rock for her to cling to as she let it all out, clinging onto his form for dear life.

It must have taken an entire hour for her to calm down, and by that point the rain had become even heavier as the downpour continued.

Finally, Spidey decided to break the silence, as he spoke.

"You okay?" he asked carefully.

Sarah sniffed, before pulling slowly away from him, rubbing her stuffy nose with her wrist. "Yeah," she replied, looking down at the concrete in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's all good, it's alright- you have every right to cry; crying's good," he said to her.

"I guess I've made a fool of myself now, haven't I?" she said miserably.

"No, no you didn't make a fool of yourself, it's perfectly normal to feel down sometimes, it happens to everyone at some point in their lives. Even to the best of us. You're gonna be fine, alright- alright you're gonna be ok, umm... would you like me to swing you home?" he asked, after briefly looking back at the cops, who were still huddled round under their umbrellas, where they had watched the entire embrace, uncertain of how to proceed.

Sarah looked over the edge of the building and took in the dizzying heights, quickly making up her mind. "Ah, no, I think I'll just go home with the police thanks," she said, shivering.

"Alright," he replied. "Bit wet anyway," he joked, and she looked at him, properly looked at him, and her heart sank. Water droplets were running down his lenses, causing them to fog up, making it impossible for him to see well, along with dripping down his chin. He was shivering slightly, and looked utterly miserable, slightly curled in on himself.

The most horrible wave of guilt washed over her at the realisation that he'd been standing there, in the rain, this whole time just to make sure she was alright.

She sobbed, and with a new determination, walked straight towards the police, moving passed them, causing her to receive many baffled looks.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spidey yelled, as he ran after her, bounding through the hatch and down the flights of steps. He was on her heel, like the idiot he was, flustering over her well being, making her feel even more guilty.

She didn't answer though, as she was on a mission, and marched out of the doors.

Quickly looking around, (and ignoring the surprised officers), she found what she wanted, and took off in that direction, her flustered red and blue shadow following her the whole way.

She walked into a store across the road, and went straight to a particular section, grabbing a few white, fluffy towels, and making her way to the cash register, Spidey bumbling along behind.

She quickly opened her wallet (ignoring the crowds of people baffled by the image of a sopping wet Spidey following her,) and paid for the towels, before spinning around and giving Spidey a look that made him start a bit in surprise.

"Alright, come here you big dumb hero," she said, mood totally changed, and threw a towel over his masked head, rubbing furiously to dry him off.

"No, I'm fine, no, stop, hey!" were among the protests Spidey gave, as she continued to dry him, no matter how stubborn he was.

"Look, you were stupid enough to help me, in the rain, so now I'm helping you. Deal with it," she said, and his whole form went limp under her furiously working hands in response.

"There," she said, as she finally finished most of his head and shoulders as best she could, and threw him the towel, before beginning to squeeze out her own hair.

She sighed, as she began to feel tired, the effects of the day catching up to her.

"Come on," Spidey suddenly said softly, tying the towel around his waist like one would a jumper, "we'd better get you back to the rather confused boys in blue out there." He pointed through the store windows with a thumb in their direction for emphasis. "And thanks, by the way, for the towel," he then mumbled, seeming to be almost embarrassed.

"What? The big tough Spider-Man can't take being dried off like a naughty kid that's been out in the rain?" she responded, seeming rather proud of herself.

"What, no, it's just, embarrassing is all," he said, his voice getting softer at the end.

Sarah smirked. "Embarrassing huh?" she said, and Spidey crossed his arms, looking away, suddenly appearing like a grumpy child.

"Well, I see. You don't like accepting help from others," she mocked.

Spidey cocked his head to the side, understanding her reference, before losing the grumpy look. Spotting something, he quickly grabbed it, before turning to the cashier, holding up an expandable red umbrella. "Can we get this?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, just take it. On the house," the man unexpectedly said.

"What, really?" Spidey responded.

"Yes really, and don't try and pay for it, you're both sopping wet as it is," he said, looking at them disapprovingly, before turning back to a new customer.

"Well," Spidey said, standing there.

"Red, good colour. Now come on," she said, as she took it from him and opened it up, before walking out of the store, Spidey following her close behind.

Crossing the road carefully, Spidey practically escorted her back to the police, before she exchanged a few words with them and hopped in a car.

"Thanks, Spidey, for helping me today, and I'm sorry for all those mean things I said to you. You're not so bad after all," she said to him, apologising.

"That's alright, apology accepted," Spidey said, nodding, now holding up the umbrella against the downpour, which went well with his red and blue suit.

An officer suddenly sat in the car, turning the engine on.

"Ok well, I should go home now and face the bells and whistles. It was nice meeting you," she said tiredly, and all too soon, the car pulled away, window sliding shut.

"Bye," Spidey said, more to himself, as he watched the car leave with the intriguing woman, before shaking his head and leaping up to a sheltered spot on a roof, where he continued to dry himself off, hoping he wouldn't end up with a cold the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally got another one of these up on AO3! I hope you enjoyed :) And please do review, I really do appreciate it when you leave your thoughts :) Oh, and I got a Tumblr! - http://aliciarosefantasy.tumblr.com/ - Feel free to come follow me, and chat etc :)


End file.
